


and Roses

by Violsva



Category: Pride (2014)
Genre: Drabble, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Parade, Yuletide, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sandwich_armada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandwich_armada/gifts).



"Hello."

The young man holding the Gay Literature Society banner smiles at him. "Hi. You're with the miners?"

"Yes - well, I am, but..." His voice is shaking precisely when he doesn't want it to.

But the young man smiles. "Oh. First Pride?"

"Ah, yes."

"Welcome." He nudges an older man behind him. "Toby, come here. I'm Alex, and this is Toby."

"Cliff."

"Cliff's from Wales, Toby."

"Oh, are you? I'm studying Rhys Davies."

That is enough of a start, and an hour later Toby says, "We're meeting at Gethin's bookshop after the parade, you should come," and Cliff says, "Yes."


End file.
